


[Podfic] Divination

by sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Mars is bright.





	[Podfic] Divination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Divination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388723) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



Length: 00:08:08

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Divination.mp3) (6.2 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Divination.m4b) (3.8 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
